


Memories of what will happen

by Moira_chan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan/pseuds/Moira_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seto Kaiba enters the museum of Domino City that evening, and she raises her eyes to look at him, Isis foresees the first time he'll invite her out for dinner. / Trustshipping, written for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Mini Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of what will happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariasune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/gifts).



> Not gonna lie, I really had a hard time writing this... Since I wanted to write one of your prompts, but interpret it in a way that would still have a bit of myself in it, it took me a month to even come up with an idea. Then I changed my plot twice, rewrote this fic from scratch three times, and read an entire grammar book before editing it uwu''  
> Sooo the point of this note is: this fic probably isn't exactly what you expected... but I hope you'll still like it! (Don't force yourself to read it if you don't, though xD)

When Seto Kaiba enters the museum of Domino City that evening, and she raises her eyes to look at him, Isis foresees the first time he'll invite her out for dinner.  
The visions barely last more than a second; for a fleeting moment, the metal of the Millennium Necklace feels a little bit heavier, a little bit colder, just as it always does when she's using its powers, and as she blinks a thousand pictures flash behind her eyelids. It all happens way too fast for her to register all of them – she doesn't give it much thought, at first, and proceeds with explaining to Seto Kaiba exactly what she already knows he'll agree to do for her, but once he's taken his new God Card and left, she finds herself remembering the visions she had and wondering-  
The more she thinks about what she saw with her eyes closed, the clearer she can see the pictures. The future. She doesn't know when, and she doesn't know where or why, but there will be a time when Seto Kaiba will look her in the eye and calmly, confidently ask her if she wants to go out for dinner.

_I'll invite you. Take this as a thank you for tonight._

For a second, she’s afraid these words will linger in her mind for too long; she can’t afford to get distracted right now, not when she’s come this close to finally finding Malik.  
Her fears prove unfounded, though: she’s able to stop thinking about Seto Kaiba about an hour later, and by the following day she’s only left with a vague impression of his words imprinted on her mind.

***

The next time she meets Seto Kaiba, on the day before the Battle City tournament is launched, it’s to discuss one last time the plans they have made over the phone, and Isis foresees the first time he'll hold her hand.  
It happens suddenly and quickly, just as before; she enters his office with both of her security guards by her side and quietly greets him with a nod of her head; but as their eyes meet, her Millennium Necklace seems heavier, and colder, and its powers show her what awaits her in the future.  
She and Seto are having dinner together. Again – because although she's never seen it with her own eyes, she _knows_ that the fancy restaurant in which she foresees them eating isn't the place where they've been in her previous visions. It's just... different, and the look in Seto's eyes is different, too. She sees herself eating in front of him, she hears him speaking in a calm tone, telling her words whose meaning she can't quite grasp – and at the end of their meal, as he declares he's going to pay for the both of them, she dares extend her hand until their fingers slowly brush on the table, somewhere between Seto's plate and the salt and pepper they've barely used.

A split second later, he's intertwining their fingers, and his voice brings her back to reality.

“So, I think we're done with the preparations.”

She blinks, but thankfully has enough control of herself not to let her sudden discomfort show.

“Yes”, she agrees. “I am looking forward to taking part in this tournament.”

She gives Seto a brief and wary glance that he doesn't notice. She trusts the powers of her Millennium Item more than anything, but... Although he doesn't look like it, Seto is barely the same age as Malik – and she definitely can’t afford to be thinking about anyone other than Malik right now.  
But the visions take longer to vanish from her mind, this time – and as she wakes up the following morning, she can’t help but still see Seto’s fingers touching hers every time she closes her eyes.

***

When she gets on Seto's airship after the end of the first turn of the Battle City tournament, though, Isis foresees the first time he'll kiss her.  
Once the night has come, she is alone in the room she's been assigned to, and Seto pays her a visit. She opens her door without a second thought and lets him in – and as usual he's only there for business reasons, but even with that in mind, she can't keep her heart from missing a beat as a familiar feeling around her neck reminds her that she's about to have yet another part of her future revealed to her.  
She closes her eyes for a second. It's a cold and dark evening and Seto is by her side as they're leaving a building she cannot quite identify – either the museum or Seto’s office, probably. A slight wind is blowing through the streets, playing with both his long white coat and her long black hair. He glances at her, looking as serious as ever, and she stares back with a half-expecting, half-neutral gaze – but everything suddenly escalates as he places a hand on her shoulder, and a second later, he's leaning down to kiss her.

She blushes slightly and takes a step back. In her room on the airship, Seto gives her a suspicious look.

“There's no point holding this discussion if you're too tired to even pay attention to what I'm saying”, he reprimands her in a sharp tone. “Don't make me waste my time.”

Realizing that she's just been staring into space instead of listening to him, she considers apologizing, but it's too late already. Seto holds back an annoyed sigh, wishes her a good night in a voice that clearly means he actually doesn't care, and leaves her room without a single more word.  
For a few seconds longer, Isis remains motionless. She doesn't want to think about this, and she forcefully reminds herself that _he's the same age as Malik, Malik is way more important, you can't afford to think about anything but saving Malik right now_ – but as soon as she climbs into her bed and slowly starts drifting off to sleep, she remembers everything, every picture in her visions, and...

At some point in the future, Seto who is barely the same age as Malik _will_ kiss her. Definitely. And she’s afraid she won’t be able to just brush aside the visions she’s had, this time.

***

She should have stopped having visions of Seto at that time, really – but she didn’t, and a few hours later Isis foresees the first time he’ll stutter in front of her.

She has already foreseen Seto taking her out for dinner, holding her hand and even kissing her, in some distant future she can't quite bring herself to accept, although they have only recently met in the present and established a relationship strictly of business; that is already more than enough. Because of what the Millennium Necklace has shown her, she can't help feeling a strange sensation filling her heart every time she talks to him, stands near him, or even looks at him from afar. He is Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp – and he is sixteen years old. The same age as Malik, she thinks to herself again and again. _Malik is so much more important_. She can’t betray her brother and think of another man, _not now_ , not ever.

It’s not that Seto isn't handsome, or doesn't possess the qualities she loves to see in a man; he is intelligent and capable and never loses control of himself, without ever overestimating his capacities – and to be honest, she truly likes the side of him that seems to care so deeply for his younger brother, but...  
Even though she has faith in the powers of her Millennium Item, she can't let Seto and the visions she has had of him get in the way of her plans. She can't allow herself to lose focus and fail to help Malik when her brother has never needed her help more than now.

Therefore, as she arrives on top of the airship that evening, she forces herself to look at the monster that has taken over her brother's body before even offering Seto the slightest glance. Her chest clenches – but she has never been more certain than now. She has never felt more determination than what is flowing through her veins now.  
She needs to help Malik, to _save_ him from the darkness inside his heart, and she won't let anything stop her from freeing from this monster the man she loves the most, the only one she has always loved with every bit of her heart. Seto might come to play an important role in her life later on, but right now he is nothing but a mere step she has to take in order to achieve her goal – never will he ever mean more than Malik to her, anyway.

With that in mind, she places a hand on the cold metal of her necklace for support as her glance meets that of the creature that has stolen her brother's appearance, and her previous convictions are considerably shaken the very moment she lays her eyes on Seto again.  
The weight of her Millennium Item makes her feel uncomfortable, and its coldness makes her shiver. They're about to duel and she already knows she is going to win – but she doesn't hear what Seto’s saying as the referee declares that their duel has now started, because once again a thousand pictures interfere, flashing behind her eyelids in no longer a time than half a second, and that’s when Isis foresees it.

The first time Seto will stutter in front of her.  
The first time he'll look her in the eye with such an anxious expression on his face, although it's barely visible underneath the serious and confident facade he's struggling to keep. The first time he'll gently take her hand and intertwine their fingers, without her having to make the first move. The first time he'll reach for something inside his pocket, and ask her a question she's never even thought she would ever hear-

Isis comes back to her senses but her heart is beating way too fast for her to even remotely focus on their ongoing duel.  
It doesn't show, by luck, and she is able to register which card Seto just played without losing her composure, before she is forced to think about what to do on her turn. But thinking isn't easy in the situation she finds herself in. She has to focus on what she's doing, and follow exactly the course of events she's previously seen thanks to the Millennium Necklace, if she wants to win like she's supposed to and save Malik like she has sworn she would-  
But there will be a time, in the future she can't quite bring herself to accept, when Seto will ask her to marry him.

And Isis loses the duel.

***

The Millennium Necklace loses all of its powers after that. With the vanishing of its ability to predict the future, the visions disappear as well – and when her eyes meet Seto's again, after their duel, Isis doesn't foresee anything.  
No dinners at fancy restaurants. No hand holding hers. No kiss exchanged between the both of them. And no ring being put on her finger.

She finds herself a little surprised, at first – but all things considered, it's in her best interest to stop caring about what she saw. Although she can no longer help her younger brother herself, she can still pray for his sake, after all – and if Seto changed the future once, by managing to win their duel although the necklace had so clearly predicted his defeat... He might just as well do it again. Maybe the visions Isis had won’t ever come true, even.

In any case, there is no way she could have any kind of influence on destiny; there is nothing left she can do, now, except wait for the future to unfold before her anxious eyes and hope for the best.  
There is no way _she_ could change the future, she reminds herself, but _Seto_ can. Seto already has. And as she desperately holds onto the faint hope that’s just reborn inside her heart, she can’t help but remember all the visions of Seto she’s ever had.

(Everything ends up well, after that; her role in the tournament is over, but Seto’s is not; Yugi’s is not either – and a few days later she is finally able to reach the two goals that have shaped her entire life until now.  
She’s able to return both Millennium Items to the Pharaoh, and she’s able to hold Malik in her arms again.  
She doesn’t need anything else – and as they all leave the Alcatraz Tower, she thinks of Seto one last time. She remembers the visions and everything their shared future was meant to be; but it doesn’t matter anymore, now. She might as well never see him again after that, for all she cares; as long as her brothers never leave again, it doesn’t matter.)

***

A few months later, though, Seto and Isis meet again.

The Battle City tournament is long over, now, and Malik has come back home. A normal everyday life with all its ups and downs isn't easy to lead, but he's readjusting to it, he's learning to swallow his pride and control the frustration of no longer being able to control people’s minds, and ultimately he's making progress. Isis knows that he'll make it, eventually. She never doubted it, even at the time when she still wasn't sure she would be able to rescue him; now, the only thing she's left to do is stay by her brother's side, right where she's always been. With Rishid here to protect them, she's certain the three of them have nothing to fear – she can no longer see what awaits them in the future, but it doesn't matter, as long as they’re together.

Therefore, the days go by, without her paying much attention to the dates on the calendar. She still works for the Supreme Council of Antiquities, still organizes exhibitions from time to time, and the more time passes, the more she forgets about the inestimable artefact that once hung around her neck. She and her brothers are now building their own futures, thus she no longer needs to be able to see what’s meant to happen – as for the visions she used to have when faced with Seto...  
She no longer thinks about them. Seto changed the future, after all; it's likely this had an influence on everything that is to come, and therefore what she saw is now irrelevant. Outdated. It's been modified, for sure. And when hearing Seto's name on TV or on the phone with acquaintances in Japan briefly reminds her that she was supposed to become her wife, someday, she dismisses the idea and blames herself for her own gullibility. She doesn't even remember the visions she had, to be honest-

Until there comes a warm day of June, and she find out she does remember.

That evening, she's opening an exhibition she has been planning for the past three weeks. Only eminent archaeologists and researchers have been invited, along with the main sponsors and journalists, and everything is going smoothly – until Seto shows up.  
Isis's eyes meet his and widen, until she remembers – KaibaCorp is one of the sponsors of the event, actually, and she no longer owns the Millennium Necklace. It's only logical for Seto to be here tonight, and for her not to have any vision now. Even though she knows that well, there's a strange feeling tightening her chest; it's as if she expected something to happen, but... nothing comes, and the sensation vanishes after a while.

In the end, she and Seto have an occasion to talk again, and before she realises it, she's spent the entire evening giving him a tour of the exhibition. She vaguely remembers it being easy to talk to him in the past, but she's still surprised by how he seems... almost interested in what she's saying now – because he clearly had no interest for ancient history whatsoever the first time they met. The events following the tournament must have made him change his mind, even a little, she thinks, and she holds back a smile.  
Somewhere a bit past eight, one of them mentions Battle City again, and they exchange a few words about it; that's when she takes the opportunity to point out he seems to have a different opinion of the past and the future now – but he denies it all. He doesn't believe in any kind of ancient prophecy, he firmly affirms – and she knows he doesn't, because during their duel already he couldn't just comply with the destiny that had been written for him.

A few more minutes go by, and very soon these minutes turn into hours, until everybody but the two of them and the security guards has left the museum. Isis offers Seto one last glass of water, which he accepts in a harsh tone but with a thankful glance in his eyes. It's since long already dark outside when they finally exit the building; noticing that Seto's driver has apparently been waiting for him the whole time, Isis takes out her phone to call a taxi for herself, but...

“Wait a second”, Seto says; she gives him a surprised look, but she complies.

She can't help but feel a strange sensation inside her chest, though.  
That's when Seto speaks again-

“Let's go have dinner somewhere”, he suggests. “I'll invite you. Take this as a thank you for tonight.”

Isis remains silent for a second. Her Millennium Item is no longer around her neck, but right now she can almost feel its unusual weight and coldness – and just as before, just as months and months ago, she blinks, and a thousand pictures flash behind her eyelids...  
But they're no longer visions, now; they're _memories_. Memories of what she foresaw – memories of what will happen. And soon they're followed by so many more memories of the future, of what awaits her if she is to say 'yes' and goes down the path destiny traced for her, the very path that she once thought had been completely erased-  
But Seto changed the future once; and as long as her destiny is also Seto's, somehow, Isis _knows_ that she can trust him to change it and make it better again.

Thus, she smile, and though small her smile is more confident than it's ever been.

“I accept with pleasure. Thank you, Seto.”

She closes her eyes – and even without the Millennium Necklace hanging around her neck, she’s quite sure she foresees the bright future they’re about to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this!


End file.
